<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Little Too Late by ABigChaoticSad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191966">Too Little Too Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad'>ABigChaoticSad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots! [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Ghost!Tsukishima, Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tsukishima gets broken up with, a mysterious man comes by and forces his input in the worst way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots! [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Little Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima couldn’t remember what this fight was about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just knows it resulted in the same old screaming match between Kuroo and Bokuto, with the occasional glare from Akaashi for causing this fight too. They both were able to pull the other away, Tsukishima pulling Kuroo over to their makeshift office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima, upon pushing Kuroo inside the room, leaned against the door after shutting it. He watched Kuroo huff and pace, mumbling to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo looked up, surprised, then walked over to Tsukishima, grabbing his face when he was close enough. “No, no, no Tsukki, you don’t have anything to be sorry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima wasn’t looking at Kuroo, pointedly not looking at him and biting his lip. “Look at me Tsukki.” Tsukishima just shook his head gently. “C’mon Tsukki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a little more baiting, Kuroo got Tsukishima to look at him, grinning in response, “there’s my salt shaker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you that name was dumb.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s funny.” He let go of Tsukishima’s face, taking a small step back so he could breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, listen,” Kuroo stopped, “I keep baiting Bokuto and pushing a little too far. This isn’t the first time I’ve done this and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei,” Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo, “I don’t blame you, and I think that most of the time, your little pokes and prods are funny. But yeah, you do go a little too far sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima just nodded. They stayed there for a few more moments, giving Akaashi and Bokuto time to talk it out on their end. They were used to this routine, way too used to it. And Tsukishima promised himself that he was going to make them forget this routine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up to Kuroo, who nodded. They walked back out to the living room, Tsukishima carefully constructing his apology in his mind, determined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want to break up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima and Kuroo froze on the spot, heads shooting up to see Akaashi not looking at them, and Bokuto looking firm but regretful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tsukishima managed to choke out, “okay.” Tsukishima’s arms wrapped around himself, he swallowed and began walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like that?” Everyone turned to Akaashi, who had his arms crossed over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima stared for a moment, “I can’t do anything about it if you guys want this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto, really?” Kuroo spoke up this time. Bokuto looked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t blame me! We fight so much and it’s hard on all of us. Don’t you agree?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. Akaashi shyly asked, “Kuroo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a tense moment where Kuroo looked between Tsukishima and Bokuto, looking lost. He finally looked down, and looked guiltily at Tsukishima, who stood at the door with his shoes on, “I’m sorry Tsukki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima shook his head, tears welling, “don’t be.” He swallowed and looked up at Bokuto, “I’m sorry it got to this point.” He looked at Akaashi, “I’m sorry I ruined this.” He looked at Kuroo finally, tears beginning to fall, “and don’t worry, I’d choose them over me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed before turning to the door and leaving. Walking out into the chilly winter night. He pulled his jacket closer to his body, the one he had been wearing all day inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked for a little while, briefly noting that the streets were mostly empty. He finally looked up to the park. While it was covered in a light layer of snow, he could almost see when they first had a picnic there in the spring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few moments of silence, and he let himself cry. Just because he agreed with their decision, doesn’t mean he had to feel good about it. After wiping his eyes for the upteenth time, Tsukishima startled when a man in a black fedora and trench coat sat next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t quite make out the face of the man, his eyes hidden and he was looking straight ahead. He just seemed unnaturally pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, staring is rude, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima startled again, then looked away embarrassed, mumbling a “sorry” before silence overtook them again. It was peaceful for a few moments, despite the weird feeling Tsukishima got from the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta know kid, what’s making you cry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima looked at the man, who still wasn’t looking at him. He let the question hang in the air for a few moments. “My… roommates, we got into a bad fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hummed, “your boyfriends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima looked at him sideways, which he guessed the man saw since he laughed, “whenever someone says </span>
  <em>
    <span>roommate</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this context, they often mean their same sex partner. And now, you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>roommates</span>
  </em>
  <span>, meaning there’s more than one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima still side-eyed the man, then nodded slowly, “yeah… my boyfriends. Anyways, I got kicked out. Broken up with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man considered this for a moment. “You have any idea why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tend to make fun of them - and it’s usually fine - but I go too far occasionally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hummed and nodded, but Tsukishima still couldn’t see his face. There were another few beats of silence. “Do you feel like an outsider?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima sucked in a breath, “yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hummed again. “Well,” he got up and motioned Tsukishima to do the same, who followed cautiously, “I hate to break it to you kid, you probably were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” the man stepped closer, Tsukishima stepped back, “You were the outsider. Wanna know how I know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima regarded him, “how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man finally looked up, bright red eyes and sharp teeth in a grin, his hand shot out and grabbed Tsukishima’s arm to prevent him from moving away. “I deal with outsiders, it’s my job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima gasped when the man’s other hand shot out and through his stomach. When removed, Tsukishima dropped to his knees, holding the wound and choking on blood, tears falling once more from his eyes. The man cooed and squatted to eye level, grabbing his face, “how does it feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on kid, what are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima was gasping and shuddering, feeling himself drain away, “I- I’m scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared and- and cold and-” he choked- “and sad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sad? That’s a new one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t- why am I like this? Why am I alone-” Tsukishima held on tightly to the man’s arm, coughing out blood. The man watched, amused, “I love them, so much. Why- why couldn’t I just change?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man cooed and made a clicking noise with his tongue, shaking his head, “sorry kid, you were the outsider.” He dropped his face and stepped back, Tsukishima collapsed without the support, choking on blood and fading, tears still streaming. The man just grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonder how this one is gonna play out.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi worried his lip, watching Kuroo pace and Bokuto’s foot bounce. Maybe it was because Bokuto said he wanted to break it off, but Tsukishima would be back by now. He always was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their fights, he would leave and walk around, taking a moment to breathe and to leave them alone. They all knew where he went - the bench at the park. He claimed that he never knew why he did, that it was unconscious, but they at least knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should go out there.” Kuroo pushed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably gone somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where? Where could he have gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto snapped to Kuroo, “I don’t know, a cafe maye?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi spoke softly, surprising the two as he was silent after Tsukishima left, “nothing’s open right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at him for a moment. Akaashi spoke up again, “and nobody lives around us. Plus the roads and trains are closed for the night.” Akaashi looked directly at Bokuto, “can we please go look? It’s freezing out there and he didn’t grab anything to keep himself warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto looked a little speechless, looking at Akaashi, then at the floor, then at Kuroo, who held the same hard stare he had on when Tsukishima left. He sighed and pressed his lips together before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t take the car, so they went on foot. The park wasn’t far from the house, but Akaashi was still firmly bundled up because it was freezing for him. Which meant Tsukishima was freezing too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got to the park, Akaashi rushed ahead, not seeing Tsukishima from the back of the bench so he wanted to check if he was lying down. He ran faster when he noticed the bright red spot in the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When getting there, he sighed in relief then made a disgusted face, it was only a crow that looked like it got gutted. It was likely a dog, but it still felt weird to Akaashi. Said man turned to the bench, not seeing Tsukishima there. He turned to Bokuto and Kuroo, and shook his head gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe he got back as we were leaving!” Kuroo called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi agreed and waddled back. “What’s all that red stuff?” Bokuto asked, squinting at the mess in the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked back, a pit in his stomach telling him that something was wrong, “just a bird, something tore it apart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had just returned to the apartment but something was telling him to go back, that he missed something. Akaashi sat on the couch, head filling with horrible thoughts. He knew he looked spaced out, an empty stare directed at the coffee table, a quaint edition that Tsukishima helped him pick out for their living room. Akaashi remembered that he was unconvinced at first, but was pleasantly surprised that it tied the entire living room together. Tsukishima joked that Akaashi should never doubt him when he says something. Akaashi joked back about the dinosaur hoodie he wore at night, prompting a blush and embarrassed stuttering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi let out a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Kuroo placed a mug full of tea in front of Akaashi, notably in the mug Tsukishima got him for christmas. Akaashi picked it up gently, inspecting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held it close to himself, “just thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nodded, taking a sip of his own mug. Kuroo set it down, and sat back in silence for a minute, not looking from his mug before saying, “I’m worried too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for about ten minutes, before Kuroo frowned and looked around, “do you hear that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi stilled, silently listening. Just faintly, he could hear sobbing. Kuroo and Akaashi linked up at each other, and Akaashi placed his cup down before hurrying over to the room where Bokuto sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, upon opening the door, Bokuto didn’t look to be crying. He didn’t look like his usual jovial self, but he wasn’t crying. He just sat and blankly scared, Tsukishima’s headphones on and one of his playlists playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto sighed after a moment. He took off the headphones and stared down at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is all my fault.” Akaashi and Kuroo looked at him, both ready to say something, but Bokuto wasn’t finished, “If I hadn’t said that, if I just talked it out- if I didn’t get so angry then- then-” he looked up at them, sad and crying, “he’s coming back, right? He’s okay and coming back, right? Right Akaashi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Bokuto,” Akaashi walked over to Bokuto, Kuroo trailing behind him. Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s face, the owl’s arms circling around him. Kuroo sat next to Bokuto, putting his arm around him when he buried his face into Akaashi’s stomach. Everyone had tears in their eyes. “He’s okay Bokuto, he’ll come back. We’ll talk it out, okay Bokuto? We’ll talk it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi stood there, hands in Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s hair, holding them close. Akaashi still didn’t have a good feeling about all this, and wanted to hold them all close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they calmed down, Kuroo and Bokuto snuggled on the bed. Akaashi promised to join them, but wanted to put everything away. He went out to the living room and picked up their mugs, tea now cold. He brought them over to the sinking, gently dumping them and washing them. He set them on the edge to dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi sighed and leaned against the sink, looking at the mugs before putting his head in his hands. He took a moment then wiped his face, he looked at the mugs again - and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one he was drinking out of was closer to the edge. He picked it up, the frown still on his face, and sighed. He pulled it to his chest. “Kei please, please come back to us,” he whispered to the empty living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood there a few more moments before putting the mug down, further from the edge, and turned off the lights in the kitchen, turning to the living room. He stopped with a gasp, seeing a mop of blond hair over the back of the couch - what he would see if Tsukishima was sitting slouched, napping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi rushed over, breath caught in his throat. When he looked over the couch, nothing was there. He sighed in disappointment and shook his head. “I’m just tired.” He walked over to the hallway, looking back at the vacant couch before turning off the light and going into the room. He stared lovingly at his boyfriends, who were curled around each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snuggled close, spooning Bokuto so he was in the middle. As Akaashi drifted off to sleep, he felt a gentle kiss on his forehead. There was a small whisper of “I love you Keiji, sleep well,” and, to Akaashi’s sleep addled brain, it almost sounded like Tsukishima.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto woke up first, body hardwired to wake no later than 7AM. He gently looked at Kuroo, then back at Akaashi. He gently scooted, doing his best not to wake either up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled gently when he saw the two just snuggle up to each other. Bokuto did his usual routine of making breakfast, trying to shake off the nasty feeling of the nightmare he had last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was freezing, and he could see Tsukishima. He was hurt, badly, and crying. Bokuto shook the image of the bright red blood against the snow, and the sounds of Tsukishima sobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he could hear it still. And it was very clearly behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto whipped his head around, toward the living room where a blanket was on the couch, moving. Bokuto turned back around, shutting off the stove before rushing to the couch, seeing the blanket cover a body, who was curled in itself and sobbing. It was distinctly Tsukishima’s sobs, Bokuto recognized them from the many times he rose early to find the blond the exact same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With shaking hands, Bokuto grabbed the edge of the blanket, and pulled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto fell back, a surprised scream leaving his mouth. He stared at the couch, which was completely vacant of anybody. He heard two sets of footsteps rush over. Kuroo stood in the hallway while Akaashi walked over and helped Bokuto up, who was shaking and staring at the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo groaned and wiped his face with one hand, Akaashi turned to him, but Bokuto was still staring at the couch. “Bokuto, what happened? Are you okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto shook his head, still shaking, “h-he was there. Under the b-blanket. But when I- when I moved it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo looked at him with a bored look, “I don’t know what you think you saw, but maybe it’s cuz you’re exhausted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto nodded dumbly, still not looking away from the couch, even as Akaashi guided him back to the room. They all fell back to sleep, Akaashi and Kuroo giving a look over Bokuto’s sleeping form before turning in for a few more hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi, after cleaning up what Bokuto left, started breakfast again. Bokuto was sitting on the table, staring at the couch. Kuroo sat on it, stretching out his legs like he always did. He was reading on his phone, looking up areas around them that were open 24/7 or if any train or anything was running last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he realized that every place around them was already closed, and that nothing was running, he went to his messages with Tsukishima. Reviewing the ones he sent last night, and right after Tsukishima left. Tsukishima made him promise not to follow him, that he’d be back eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kuroo thought, bitterly. He looked passed them, older messages that were teasing and normal. Updates on what they were having for dinner and whatnot. Kuroo felt the ache grow in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast,” Akaashi called, softly. Kuroo looked up, then made his way to the table. It was set for all four of them. Akaashi, upon realizing this, froze up. He got a faraway look in his eyes before clearing his throat and grunting out a “sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat together, eating in uncharacteristic silence. They kept stealing glances at Tsukishima’s plate, everything staying untouched. Tsukishima’s glass was a joke present they got for him upon moving in, all of them having their own - and the cartoon dinosaur with glasses saying “I’m not saur-ee I came up with this half-baked pun. I feel ptero-bill,” giving Tsukishima a surprised laugh upon opening it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all kept looking at it, then looking away, then looking back at it, as they finished breakfast. Meaning that, when the glass started scooting towards the edge of the table, ready to tip over, they were all frozen, watching it. They all sprang into action when it fell, Kuroo and Bokuto going to catch it and Akaashi stood up quickly. Kuroo caught the cup, thanking Akaashi quietly that it was empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo sat up with Bokuto, sitting quietly at their chairs, Akaashi quietly sitting with them. Kuroo peeled his eyes away from the cup, staring at Akaashi with wide eyes, “that- did that just happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi, also with wide eyes glued to the cup, nodded. Kuroo just nodded, “okay.” He turned his eyes back on the cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put it on the floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two looked at Bokuto, in surprise. He was staring at the cup, and swallowed, not offering any explanation and only repeating himself, “put it on the floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo, after a moment of contemplating, complied. They Akaashi got up to watch it with the other two, eyes never leaving the cup. Kuroo and Bokuto also got up, the trio gently following it when it titled over and began rolling gently around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They followed it as it went to the corner, and followed it when someone picked it up. Their eyes trailed up the body, starting at the legs, over the torso, up the chest, and landed on Tsukishima’s face. Akaashi’s heart was in his throat, something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he could feel it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all watched as Tsukishima gently strode up to the coffee table and placed it down, backing up slightly. His long arms wrapped around himself. Kuroo was stumbling over himself but Bokuto scrambled over himself, then stopped in front of him. He stared for a second and breathed out, “Kei.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima seemed to hug himself tighter, and that’s when Akaashi noticed it. Tsukishima’s jacket was red, but the torso area was dark. His skin also seemed to be tinged blue. Akaashi realized what the feeling was, especially after Bokuto went to engulf him in a hug, falling straight through the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima was a ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there was someone with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was hard to describe, save for being pale, dressed in all black, and piercing red eyes, and his gloved hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. He looked amused, as if he saw this as a game and wanted to play it like one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto felt themselves slam into separate surfaces, invisible restraints holding them down. Bokuto and Kuroo were fighting with all their might, but Akaashi just sat staring at Tsukishima. At least with the painful memory of him being forced out, he was still healthy and alive. But looking at his torso especially made Akaashi think of the bird, torn apart but some unknown force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima on the other hand, had his usual apathetic look, staring at the cup on the coffee table. His eyes looked distant. And, once Bokuto and Kuroo gave up on struggling, they started calling for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki! Tsukki what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki, please tell us you’re okay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s voice interrupted the two, sounding like parrots repeating each other back and forth, “Kei?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy hadn’t moved an inch, still staring at the cup. Upon really looking at him, his apathetic look didn’t reach his eyes. They were swimming with sadness and hope, the look Tsukishima had in his eyes right before he apologized everytime they fought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid.” Tsukishima stiffened at his voice, his attention brought back to the situation. The man’s smile grew at this, “it’s time, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looked at Bokuto, and grinned, displaying his sharp teeth, “well you see. Your boyfriend and I- oh wait sorry, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex</span>
  </em>
  <span>-boyfriend and I are going to put on a little show for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The restrained three all flinched at the man’s correction, which the man didn’t miss. “Oh, I knew this would be fun. Now,” he looked at Tsukishima, still grinning wide, “ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s mouth floundered, and the man let out a hearty, layered laugh, “oh right! You don’t have a choice!” He laughed for a moment before letting his eyes sweep across the other three in the room, “none of you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Bokuto registered was the snow. It wasn’t hard, it was pristine and cold, and he wasn’t dressed even remotely for the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second thing was Akaashi and Kuroo at his side, both staring ahead with shock. This prompted Bokuto to look up, and see Tsukishima crying on the bench at the park. From behind Tsukishima, they could see the man literally appear a few steps behind Tsukishima. He looked menacing and evil, an amused glint in his eye as he held a finger to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched him sit next to Tsukishima, making light conversation while staring down at them, enough for Tsukishima to not see his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta know kid, what’s making you cry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched Tsukishima look at the man, who hadn’t looked up from them. He let the question hang in the air before answering it. “My… roommates, we got into a bad fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hummed, “your boyfriends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s look would have made them laugh if not for the situation, the man found it funny though, “whenever someone says </span>
  <em>
    <span>roommate</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this context, they often mean their same sex partner. And now, you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>roommates</span>
  </em>
  <span>, meaning there’s more than one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima nodded, and the three were briefly reminded that Tsukishima was the most careful about who knew about his relationship with them, “yeah… my boyfriends. Anyways, I got kicked out. Broken up with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man considered this for a moment. “You have any idea why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tend to make fun of them - and it’s usually fine - but I go too far occasionally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hummed and nodded, but Tsukishima still couldn’t see his face. There were another few beats of silence. “Do you feel like an outsider?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima sucked in a breath, “yeah.” This broke Bokuto’s heart, and probably the other two’s by the choked sound Kuroo made and the sad whimper Akaashi made. Akaashi and Bokuto met several years prior, and Kuroo joined a few years later. Tsukishima had only known them a year before dating, and their relationship was barely a year old in itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hummed again. “Well,” he got up and motioned Tsukishima to do the same, who followed cautiously, “I hate to break it to you kid, you probably were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” the man stepped closer, Tsukishima stepped back, everyone watched tensely, “You were the outsider. Wanna know how I know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima regarded him, “how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man finally looked up at Tsukishima, startling him before his hand shot out and grabbed Tsukishima’s arm to prevent him from moving away. “I deal with outsiders, it’s my job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima gasped when the man’s other hand shot out and through his stomach. The three cried out and tried to help, but their feet were rooted to the ground. When removed, Tsukishima dropped to his knees, holding the wound and choking on blood, tears falling once more from his eyes, Akaashi was openly crying. The man cooed and squatted to eye level, grabbing his face, “how does it feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on kid, what are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima was gasping and shuddering, feeling himself drain away, “I- I’m scared.” Kuroo had lunged again, falling forward at the force. He started trying to call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared and- and cold and-” he choked- “and sad.” Akaashi sobbed, dropping to his knees. Bokuto followed Kuroo’s lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sad? That’s a new one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t- why am I like this? Why am I alone-” Tsukishima held on tightly to the man’s arm, coughing out blood. The man watched, amused, “I love them, so much. Why- why couldn’t I just change?” Kuroo and Bokuto were crying, but never stopped struggling. Akaashi was trying to crawl closer now too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man cooed and made a clicking noise with his tongue, shaking his head, “sorry kid, you were the outsider.” He dropped his face and stepped back, Tsukishima collapsed without the support, choking on blood and fading, tears still streaming. The man just grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene warped in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cold, wet, and crying, the three men popped back into their living room. Tsukishima was no longer standing, his body in the position he had essentially died in. The man still stood above the body, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See what happens when you don’t listen? Or when you stay quiet? Or when you abandon him? See?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why-” Akaashi bit out another sob, “why would you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well pretty boy, he was the outsider. I had to deal with the trash.” The man made a mock sorry face, like he threw away an old toy he had been wanting to get rid of, no matter what it meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bastard,” Bokuto sobbed against the floor, “you-” he screamed against the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laughed, “I’m so glad I took this one! I haven’t even gotten to the best part!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What more could you possibly do?” Kuroo was crying, but looking completely broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man grinned, “I’m so glad you asked.” He snapped his fingers again and Tsukishima started coughing, hacking up blood. He laid on his side, staring at the three when he was lucid enough. He gave a bloody, sad smile and mouthed out a “sorry” before the man grabbed him by the hair and dragged him backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima, kid, it’s time to decide. You? Or one of them. Decide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Bokuto had enough of today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man never seemed to stop grinning, “he gets to decide who dies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh uh, I think you realized by now that I can do as I please,” the man was taunting Kuroo now. He pulled harder on Tsukishima’s hair, adding pressure on his stomach to make him cry out, “come on kid, make my day. Who are we killing? Pretty boy, who stayed quiet?” Akaashi choked out a sob, guilty, “How bout rooster over there? Didn’t he tell you that you weren’t wrong? Then he abandoned you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head and tsked softly, Kuroo hung his head, ready to cry again. “What about the owl? He broke up with you. He didn’t let you talk. He didn’t understand.” Bokuto looked distraught, mouth working for an apology, unable to form words however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima let out a choked, bitter laugh, surprising everyone in the room. “You think I’d choose any of them? I love them, and I know they’re sorry you asshole. And so do you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looked a little miffed, “so you then? You’re gonna die for this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki no!” Everyone turned to Bokuto, “it’s my fault! I should be the one-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t your fault it’s mine-” Kuroo cut in, who was interrupted by Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m the one at fault here-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone shut up and listen,” Tsukishima interrupted, drawing attention back. He smiled snarkily at the man, who was glowering, “go ahead. Do it asshole, you know what we earned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man grumbled curses and snapped his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi woke gently, cuddled to Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s chests. He sat up suddenly, waking the other two. They looked at each other and scoured the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon realizing there was no Tsukishima, they sat on the couch. They cuddled close and cried gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Koutarou,” Kuroo interrupted, “if you apologize one more fucking time I’ll deck you for real. It’s all our faults. We should’ve talked it out, or at least made him stay until the next day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto, looked dejected, but nodded nonetheless. They stayed crying until a knock sounded at the door. They ignored it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it came back, a tad more forceful. They ignored it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it turned into full blown pounds on the door. Akaashi grew irritated, wanting to mourn in peace. He threw open the door, ready to scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s gentle smile stopped him. “Jeez, did I wake you from the dead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi gave him a tearful glare, choking out a wet laugh after, “that was in poor taste and you know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima grinned, then was pulled in by the color via Akaashi, who dragged it over to Kuroo and Bokuto, who both froze for a moment, processing, before tackling him into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, after a long, hot shower, Tsukishima was cuddled. Plenty of “I love you”s and “We love you”s said. As well as promises to never do that again, to which Tsukishima said it was technically out of control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They also moved into a house in a different city about two months later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanna join an amazing <a href="https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC">discord</a> with awesome writers, readers, and artists alike?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me @thebluecoloroftherainbow on instagram, TheSalties#9846 on discord, or @the_saltiest136 on twitter.</p><p>And I am planning maybe one more ghost Tsukki thing, different universe though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>